


4 Songs Gina Will NOT Have as Her First Dance (And the One She Will)

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gina Carisi - Freeform, James Buchanan - Freeform, M/M, Olivia Benson - Freeform, Rita Calhoun - Freeform, smaller roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: A get-together fic in a 4+1 format. #3 gets filthy.





	4 Songs Gina Will NOT Have as Her First Dance (And the One She Will)

**1.[Passionate as Hell, but Always in Control](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzA97oMW2_M) **

Barba glanced up when Carisi entered his office, but he didn't stand. Carisi was just dropping witness statements, and Liv had texted to let him know.. Barba gave Carisi a nod of thanks as he dropped them in the inbox. "Any problems I should know about?"

"Nah. Everyone heard everything at the same time except the guy who didn't have his hearing aids in."

"Why did you talk to him, then?"

"He looked out his window--" Carisi's phone chimed like wedding bells, and he pulled it out of his pocket as he kept talking, "--and saw the fight before our suspect yanked the girl into the alley. He knows them both from the--" his phone chimed again.

"Why is your phone announcing nuptials?" Barba asked. He didn't even try to fake annoyance. It was a lost cause at this point in what Carisi had--after several drinks each a few months ago--goaded Barba into admitting was a friendship.

"Gina," Sonny said with a sigh. His phone chimed a third time. "Goddamnit, gimme a sec."

"I'll light a candle for the swear," Barba offered and chuckled when Sonny flipped him off with his left hand while unlocking his phone with his right. "Can I assume the wedding bells means Gina's hit a baker's dozen of engagements?"

"It's her fifth," Sonny replied like that made it better. He read the texts and sighed deeply. 

"Oh, please tell me you just found out she's on the way to her sixth," Barba said. He kicked his feet up on his desk and gave Sonny a smug grin when Sonny gave him the head tilt of disapproval.

"Really? Bella and Theresa are texting me shit all day about betting pools, and now you're busting my balls?"

"I agreed we were friends. I didn't say I was a _nice_ friend."

"You're a real nice friend," Sonny replied.

Barba would never admit how touched he always was by Sonny's easy defense of his nature. "What time is it?"

Sonny pointedly turned and looked at the clock directly in Barba's line of sight. "You getting so old you're going blind, Counselor?"

"Now who's not being a nice friend?" Barba checked his watch, though he already knew it was six-thirty. "You done for the day?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I want to know what sin Gina has committed against the sanctity of marriage, and I haven't eaten." Barba stood up when Sonny nodded agreement. "Great. I'll buy."

"Oh, you are gonna be insufferable, aren't you?"

"It depends on exactly what the problem is." Barba shrugged into his coat and nodded his thanks when Carisi handed him his briefcase. "But, if it's genuinely concerning, I will save my meanest commentary until the back half of the conversation when you're willing to say rude things about your sister."

"A true gentleman," Sonny replied and held open the door for Barba to exit. "Where we eating?"

"I don't know. What sounds good?"

Sonny considered it as they rode the elevator and exited onto the street. It was bitterly cold, and they leaned towards each other as they walked down the steps together. "Chili," Sonny said after a minute.

"I know a place," Barba replied. "Fifteen minutes by car."

"You call an Uber?"

"Be here in three."

They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, stamping their feet and not talking. Barba grinned when Sonny's phone chimed wedding bells another four times.

"Shut up," Sonny said, but he also nudged Barba's arm with his own. 

*

The place Barba knew was done up in leather chairs and heavy wooden tables. There was a fireplace centered in the dining room, and the hostess led them to a two-person table right next to it. 

"I feel like I'm in the Hunting Lodge scene from _Beauty and the Beast_ ," Carisi said as he peeled off his outerwear. 

"Not enough antlers," Barba replied. 

They sat, and the server appeared with menus. Barba held up a hand to stop him. "You mind if I take care of this?" he asked Carisi.

"Jeez, how often are you here?" But Carisi gave him a dismissive wave of approval. 

"A pitcher of the seasonal stout and two bowls of chili. We'll both take as much dairy product in it as can legally be removed from a cow."

The server nodded and walked off. Carisi shook his head. "You sound like an asshole showing off to his date. Is this your first date place? Big, powerful man in a leather chair?"

Barba gave Carisi a long look, which Carisi returned without reservation. Admitting the friendship had been the hard part. Teasing and testing Carisi though, that was easy. It was like breathing. It had always been like breathing. Barba was still on the verge of figuring out when to act on it, and when Carisi met his considering looks, he knew what the answer would be. "No, this is just a place to relax and enjoy heavy food and beer."

"I like it," Carisi said. He looked prepared to say more, but his phone went off yet again.

"Let's skip the pleasantries. Tell me what horrors await you." Barba made a show of leaning back and getting comfortable, presenting himself as a happy listener to Carisi's tragedy. 

Sonny placed his phone on the table and unlocked it. He read through the texts, groaned, and turned his phone face down like it was being punished. "It's been nothing but wedding stuff for two weeks. And I don't mind that, you know? Not really. I mean, okay, maybe Gina should calm down because this is the part she's done before--"

"Four times before," Barba interjected. 

"Shaddup," Carisi said without missing a beat. "But she's gotten it in her head that she has to find the perfect first dance song, and she's on me because I haven't given her feedback on her first choice."

Barba couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Oh, I _must_ know what a quintuple engagement ring winner considers suitable first dance music."

"I can already tell you you're gonna be a little disappointed because she doesn't want anything overdone."

"That takes all the stalker pop songs off the list."

"Yeah. Thank goodness. But it doesn't actually improve her taste. She's sent me seven videos of different guys singing _Marry Me a Little_ and wants to know which one I think is best. 

" _Marry Me a Little?_ "

"Yeah."

"From _Company_? The one about being a commitment-phobe with a shallow view of love?"

"Yeah."

"And she sent you _seven_ versions?"

"She wants to know which one tonally fits her relationship with Maurice."

"If she's actually going through with this one, none of them. If she flakes again," Barba shrugs, "you really can't go wrong."

"I thought you were saving the trash talk for the back half of the conversation?"

"I said I would if it was genuinely concerning. This is just hilarious." Barba held his self-satisfied smirk through Carisi's glare. He only broke into a real smile once Carisi sighed, shook his head, and laughed. 

"Yeah. Fair." Carisi gave his phone a long-suffering look when it chimed again. "But how do I tell her the song is actually about not being ready for marriage?"

Barba considered the question. The server dropped off the pitcher of stout and two pint glasses. Sonny poured. "Tell her you thought it'd be good for a previous fiance."

"What?" Sonny asked as he pushed a full glass to Barba.

"Tell her you were going to recommend it for a previous fiance. She'll never touch it if she thinks you associate it with someone else she almost married."

Sonny nodded, pressing his lips together in thought. "Yeah." He took a drink of beer and picked up his phone. "These are all good," he recited slowly as he typed, "but I kinda always pictured this as the song you and Wesley would dance to. Doesn't seem right to me, but if you like it, I'll get over it."

"Very nice."

Carisi grinned and took another drink of beer. "This is a good stout."

"Goes great with the chili."

Carisi's phone chimed, and he checked it, looking less dejected than earlier. He grinned and turned the phone so Barba could read it.

 **Gina:** omg i cant use it now that u said that :(((((( ur such a dick!!!

"Crisis averted," Barba said.

Carisi slipped his phone back inside his suit jacket. "Thank you. I was afraid that was gonna be my whole night."

"Oh, just wait. I'm sure you're not done yet."

*

**2\. Bachelor Dandies, Drinkers of Brandies, What Do I Know of Those? **

**Carisi** : You fucking asshole. 

Barba blinked in surprise at the text, then gave his attention back to Rita. "No," he said.

"You weren't listening."

"I heard 'plea deal,' and that's enough."

Rita rolled her eyes. "It's a good deal."

"Without DNA and three very reliable witnesses, I would agree."

"Two very reliable witnesses. One of them is a drug dealer."

"With no violent offenses on his record. Practically a choir boy."

"I think I need to meet the choir boys you grew up with," Rita replied. She looked at Barba's phone when it buzzed again. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you're attempting terrible plea deals." Barba checked his phone just to annoy her.

 **Carisi** : Now that I've "ruined her thought process" for her first song, she says I have to have final say so she doesn't use something that makes me think of one of her exes. 

**Rafael:** Well, that should make it a short list.

"Are you not listening to me so you can flirt with someone?" Rita pointed a finger at Barba when he looked up at her. "Don't even try. I've fucked you. I know what you look like when you flirt."

Barba couldn't help his chuckle. "I might be baiting a line."

"God, it's the baby giraffe isn't it?"

"What?"

Rita waved her hand in a very vague gesture of height. "Tall. All legs. Coiffed." 

"Coiffed?" 

"You do not get to sit here with hair like that and pretend you don't know what 'coiffed' means."

"I know what it means. I'm just surprised it's the adjective you use."

Rita gave Barba a long-suffering look. "The baby giraffe-detective-lawyer."

"I love that you've assigned him a name like you don't know his name."

"I love that you haven't denied you're flirting with him." Rita gave Barba a melodramatic look of concern. "Do I have to report you for misconduct?"

"No, but if something ever comes of it, please let me be standing next to you when you tell Buchanan."

Rita laughed. "Oh, yes. Absolutely. Don't forget to dot the 'i's on the disclosure form."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. It's flirting." 

"It'll get there. I've known you longer than just about anyone, Rafael."

He considered that before answering. "I know I've got an itch, but you really think it's going to take a serious scratch?"

"His legs are longer than mine. You're sunk."

Barba's phone pinged again. 

**Carisi** : Mock all you want, you son of a bitch, I'm going to make you live this with me.

"Rita?"

"Yes?"

"Your plea is still shit, but promise me I can text you when I make a move."

"Like that's even a question. But move quick. I bore easily."

Barba smiled at the message on his phone. "He doesn't." 

"He should."

Before Barba could fire back at her, another text came in.

 **Carisi** : Sixteen going on fucking seventeen because it's when they met. 

Barba had to fight to swallow the belly laugh that nearly escaped. He looked at Rita again. "I need to make a personal call."

"My deal is still respectable."

It was, though Barba would never admit it, and with their survivor still shaking every time she recounted events, it was a kindness. "We'll see," he said.

Rita saw herself out as Barba dialed Carisi and waited for him to pick up.

"You son of a bitch," Carisi said in greeting.

"You pray to your god with that mouth?"

"And sometimes I suck dick with it. I'm multi-talented."

Barba stared hard at his blotter for a moment so he wouldn't picture Sonny sucking dick. "You talk like that to a DA, people are gonna gossip."

"She wants a song that stars a _Nazi_. I would rather people think we were having terrible phone sex."

Barba let the belly laugh go then. Carisi swore at him until he calmed down. "Point out Rolf's a Nazi. That should shut her up."

"I tried. She says that we don't know that at that point in the movie, so it doesn't count." 

"You just can't stop a romantic heart sometimes." Barba said. Carisi huffed, but Barba could tell he was trying not to laugh. He felt buzzed from his talk with Rita, and he wanted to be near Carisi, to watch his face while he went through the ridiculous anguish that only being a sibling could cause. "Sonny." He'd only said the name in his head before. Saying it out loud felt like unlocking a secret.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Did you just call me--"

"Yes. Have dinner with me." 

"What?"

"Have dinner with me. You pick. I'll pay. We'll call it a date if you want." 

There was another pause. "Are you shitting me? I call you in distress over my sister's terrible taste, and this is when you go for it?"

"Go for it? I'm sorry, did all that hair gel make you lose the ability to make the first move?"

"The first move? _The first move?!_ I just made a blatant reference to sucking dick, Rafael. I'm fifteen fucking feet from the station doors, and I referenced I Iike sucking dick. How is that not a first move?"

He had a point. Not that Barba would ever tell him. "It's a bit ambiguous. You didn't say you like sucking _my_ dick."

"How would I know? All you've ever wanted me to do with my mouth is close it."

"Jesus Christ, do you talk like this in bed?" 

"I refuse to answer that because you don't deserve to know." 

Barba wanted to bite him on his neck and leave hickies on his inner thighs. "Let's stay in. We can meet at my place. I'll make dinner, we can mock your sister, and then you can show me exactly how much you like my dick."

"Your place. I'm cooking. You better appreciate my efforts all over your apartment."

"On my honor."

"I'm not touching that one, and I don't want to show up to your place with these plans and Gina's misguided sense of romance hanging over my head."

"She couldn't possibly want to dance to a first song starring a couple where the man betrays the woman's family."

"It's a start. What time should I be over?"

"Seven?"

"Okay. I'll need a big skillet. If you don't have red wine, get some."

"Noted." Barba licked his bottom lip. "See you tonight, Sonny."

"Bye, Rafael." 

*

**[3\. Touch Me, Trust Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCAdkACAH78) **

Rafael made it home at six-thirty. He took off his shoes, stripped down to his shirt and slacks, and opened the first bottle of wine so it could breathe. He folded the blanket he kept on the couch, neatened the pillows, and decided trying to make the books on his coffee table look organized was really a step too far. At six forty-five, he surveyed the room with his back to the front door. Kitchen to the left, dining area and living room to the right. There were a couple of dirty dishes in the sink and the last week's mail scattered on one side of the dining table. Three pairs of his shoes were piled next to the door, and the front closet door was open. 

Rafael closed the closet door but left the rest. This was his home, and he wanted it to show. He thought Sonny would appreciate the bits of clutter over something pristine. 

There was a thump at the door at five to seven. Rafael opened the door to find Sonny with a bag of groceries in one arm, his phone in his other hand, and a look of deep annoyance on his face. "Now, there's a look I like to see on a man who plans to woo me," Rafael said.

Sonny's face relaxed into a grin. "Finally talked Gina out of Nazi love ballads, but she just texted she got a new idea."

Rafael took the bag from Sonny's arm and gestured him inside. "Well, dinner should be hilarious, then."

Sonny didn't answer, busy getting his coat, hat, and scarf off and hung on the coat tree. Rafael watched him notice the pile of shoes and lean down to remove his own. He wanted to tease Sonny, say something about being a polite young man, but Sonny looked at him before he could, and his eyes were sharp with interest. 

"See something you like?" Rafael asked. He put the bag on the counter and began unloading the groceries. 

"Handsome man barefoot in his own kitchen," Sonny answered. He walked over and picked up the wine, standing close enough to Rafael that Rafael felt his body heat. "Pinot Noir. I haven't had this one, though."

"It's from Oregon, made by a Cuban family." 

Sonny poured half an inch into one of the wine glasses Rafael had set out and took a sip. He swallowed and nodded. "I like it. There's a little spice to it." He finished what he'd poured, set down the glass, and reached out to Rafael. "Come here." 

Rafael took the step needed to be pressed against Sonny. He tilted his head up, anticipating a kiss, and was surprised when Sonny only looked at him, hands soft at his waist. "Well?" Rafael asked.

Sonny smiled. It wasn't his usual beaming grin. It was softer, smaller. It reminded Rafael of the wry smirk Sonny would sometimes throw him during trial prep, but there was nothing world-weary about it. It was much more relaxed, more pleased with what was happening. 

"Can I kiss you?" Sonny asked. 

Three different smartass responses ran through Rafael's head, but he just nodded rather than say them. Sonny brought up one hand and cupped Rafael's jaw. The other he kept at Rafael's waist. He leaned in slowly, not like he thought he would spook Rafael, but like he wanted to drag the moment as long as possible, make it slow-motion in whatever way he could. 

Rafael could taste the wine on his mouth. He opened his own slightly and touched Sonny's bottom lip with his tongue. Sonny gave a sigh but didn't take the invitation. He kept the kiss chaste, lifting his mouth to press it slightly differently against Rafael's again and again until Rafael was absolutely content to spend the rest of the night like this, sharing small kisses in his kitchen and doing nothing else. 

Sonny pulled away, hands staying on Rafael. He smiled at Rafael, and Rafael felt himself smile in return. "Was that good?" Sonny asked. 

Rafael couldn't help himself. "For a guy who so openly discussed sucking my dick, you kiss like a virgin." 

Sonny threw his head back and laughed and pulled Rafael into a hug that Rafael had to fumble to meet. He got his arms around Sonny's middle and simply held on as Sonny chuckled against his temple and ran his hands up and down his back. "Never change," Sonny said in his ear. He gave Rafael one last squeeze, then dropped his arms. "Pour us a glass?" he asked.

"Sure," Rafael replied. He reached for the wine bottle and was surprised to find his hand wasn't shaking. His whole body felt lit up and buzzing. He watched as Sonny opened cupboards until he found the skillet. 

"Knives? Cutting board? Spatulas?" Sonny asked.

"There," Rafael said, gesturing to the drawers next to the oven. He poured them each a glass of wine and took his glass around the kitchen counter to give Sonny more room to maneuver. He sat on a barstool and watched Sonny check the sharpness of his knives. "I assure you, they are lightly used." 

Sonny grinned at him and laid out vegetables in a row before turning and pouring oil into the skillet and setting the heat to low. He took a sip of his wine and set the glass out of the way, nearer to Rafael than to the cutting board. "I forgot to ask if there are any vegetables you don't like."

"Nothing if it's part of something larger. On their own, I don't like peas."

"I'll remember that," Sonny said, and the smile he gave Rafael was the soft one from earlier. "Whether this is a regular thing or not."

Rafael didn't speak for a couple of minutes. He took a drink of wine and watched Sonny finish with the tomatoes and move onto an onion. "Define 'regular thing'." 

Sonny didn't look up from chopping the onion. "I've got a couple ideas. One is where I come over, cook, and we hang out, like I do with Rollins. The other is where I come over, cook, and sometimes we fuck." Sonny did look up at that, letting his eyes linger for a moment at Rafael's open shirt collar and on his eyes. 

"So far, I prefer option two."

Sonny licked the corner of his mouth and looked back down at his work. "Glad to hear because option three is option two but we agree it's a full-fledged romantic relationship and have feelings."

"I like option three." Rafael took another drink of his wine. "I promise you won't have to get me liquored up to admit it." 

Sonny finished the onion and flashed him another smile. "I don't expect declarations of love or anything. Not in public, at least. But I figure we're kind of far enough along as we are that you won't get spooked I want to hear them in private."

Rafael put down his wine glas and moved it to one side. He leveled himself up on his hands and leaned over the counter. Sonny met him halfway. Rafael kissed him and slowly backed away. "Not yet," he said. "But soon."

"I look forward to it." 

"Do you want to discuss disclosure?" Rafael asked, "Since we're not pretending like this is a typical first date."

"Let's give it a month. Spend more time together like this first." Sonny reached for his wine glass and held it up. Rafael. "Sound good?"

"Are you really going to make me clink on it?"

Sonny just grinned and waited. Rafael sighed but touched his glass to Sonny's. Sonny's phone chimed in his pocket as they were both taking a drink. Rafael felt his grin turn evil. It was the wedding bells sound. Gina was back.

"Shit," Sonny said, lifting his hands from the cutting board. "Towel?"

"I've got it," Rafael said. He came around the counter and opened the second drawer next to the fridge. While Sonny was wiping his hands, Rafael reached into his pocket for him and took out his phone.

"Hey!" Sonny yelped. He tried to grab the phone, but Rafael darted out of reach. "Warn a guy if you're gonna grope him!"

"That takes the fun out of it." Rafael held out the phone, but Sonny shook his head.

"Nah. Go ahead. Passcode's 3891."

"Last four of your social?" Rafael teased as he tapped it in.

"Middle four of my bar exam number," Sonny replied. 

The wave of fondness Rafael felt at that crashed hard when he saw Gina's text. "Does your sister have some sort of kidnap fantasy she's never told you about?"

"What?"

"Sonny!!" Rafael read aloud in falsetto. "New idea and it's amazing--by the way, I'm correcting her typos as I go, and you're welcome--and I think you will totally be into this one. xxxxooooo" Rafael tapped the screen to start the video Gina had included and watched with absolute glee as the song started and Sonny slowly looked horrified.

"Fuck me sideways--"

"Later."

"--how is she so bad at this?" 

"I think it's sweet," Rafael said with a straight face.

Sonny gave Rafael a hard look. "It's unlawful restraint at _best_ , depending on if the authorities feel pulling a woman through a mirror counts as abduction by the time he's done rowing her around the sub basement sewage leak he calls a canal."

"I don't think he ever calls it a canal." Rafael tapped Sonny's phone again to turn off the video. "It is a step up from Rolf."

"Dogs howling _Jingle Bells_ are a step up from Rolf." Sonny raised his hands over his head and just held them there for a moment. "How do you watch _Phantom_ and get romance?"

"In my experience, it's a fairly common reading."

Sonny sighed and dropped his hands. "It's wrong." He picked up the cutting board and swept the onions into the pan, then adjusted the heat. "I could understand thinking it's romantic when you're a kid, you know? It looks romantic on the surface, but I feel like you should watch it as an adult and cringe." He started green peppers. "And, I mean, Gina's in her forties."

"It's her first marriage," Rafael said. He shrugged when Sonny glanced up. "I mean that sincerely. However many men she's secretly murdered and buried in the backyard--"

"Oh, come on."

"--she still hasn't married any of them, so I think she's got an authentic, if possibly a bit dented, romantic heart." 

Sonny finished chopping the peppers and added them and the tomatoes in the pan. He unwrapped the brick of tofu Rafael had been surprised to see in the bag and paused after setting it on the cutting board.

"I'm allowing this once," Rafael said, pointing to the tofu.

"I've ordered lunch for you before. You eat tofu," Sonny replied, though there wasn't any real tease to his tone. "An authentic, if dented, romantic heart," he muttered.

Rafael reached for the wine and topped off both their glasses as Sonny started cubing the tofu. "It's a terrible song choice," Rafael said after a moment. "But I understand it better than the first two."

Sonny hummed agreement and finished his work,dumping the tofu into the pan, then putting the cutting board and knife in the sink. He picked up the spatula and spent a few seconds moving everything around. Once he was certain nothing would burn, he turned back to Rafael. "I don't want to be the killjoy in all this. I know we all joke about Gina's never-ending list of engagements, but I do actually want her to be happily married because she wants it so much, But I can't let my sister dance to something that isn't actually romantic. Not when she's told me I get to help choose."

"You have a "Best Brother" medal in your bedroom at your parents' house, don't you?" 

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah, but it's from Bella."

Rafael shook his head. "Ridiculous."

"What?" Sonny turned from moving around the vegetables again. "What's ridiculous?"

"You. You're--" Rafael shook his head. "Liv had to tell me you really were completely sincere all the time, did you know that?"

Sonny grinned, his dimples showing. "No. You asked her if I was faking being nice to you?"

"I asked why you were kissing my ass so hard. She told me that the way I described you, it just sounded like you."

"What? Being nice makes me ridiculous?"

"No, but it's part of it. You're the kindest person I've ever met, but you're also the most self-confident, the most ready to just be yourself." 

"Those aren't mutually exclusive."

Rafael waved a hand. "I know, but it's still a rare combination in our fields. I think it's good you're so worried for Gina, but you might also consider letting Gina do something dumb."

Sonny considered that. "But it's her wedding," he said after a moment.

Rafael chuckled and nodded, unlocking Sonny's phone again. "Trust me?"

"Sure."

Rafael couldn't breathe for a moment. Sonny had turned away, no sign of tension in his shoulders. His plan to pretend to type something terrible faded away. 

**Sonny:** Better than the last two, but still not right. The song's about longing to be loved, not about being loved. Definitely getting closer. 

Gina texted back three heart emojis and four smiley faces. Rafael got off the barstool and walked around the counter to Carisi. "I think you owe me a thank you," he said, showing Sonny his phone.

Sonny looked over from pouring sauce--Rafael noticed it appeared to be hand-canned--into the pan and read the texts, then blinked a couple of times. "Wow. That's great." He put the empty jar down and took his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. 

"That's not a thank you," Rafael said, feeling light at the way Sonny looked so relaxed. 

"'I'm making you dinner," Sonny replied, reaching for the pasta, which Rafael had conveniently stood in front of. Sonny pressed their chests together and tipped Rafael's head back with one finger. He kissed Rafael on the mouth, then the cheek. "Thank you," Sonny said into his ear.

Rafael shivered at the way Sonny's breath ghosted through his hair. "Glad to help."

They stood together for a moment longer, then Sonny stepped back, clearly back in chef mode. Rafael went back to his seat and waited until Sonny had put the lid on the skillet so the noodles could soften before he spoke again. "By the way, I've given Rita the honor of telling Buchanan we're together after we disclose."

Sonny nearly spit his wine all over Rafael's counter. He caught himself just in time, only a few dribbles getting loose. He swallowed and coughed and wiped at his mouth while Rafael laughed. "WHAT?! Why the hell does Rita fucking Calhoun know you want me on your dick?"

"You know we're friends."

"Yeah, snarky professional friends who actually care about each other not, 'Oh, hey, Rita, I'm gonna fuck this junior detective over here' friend." 

"I didn't phrase it like that," Rafael said. "Although, she did call you a baby giraffe."

Sonny came up short, the image clearly causing his brain to jump the tracks. He put down his wine glass, pressed his hands on the counter, and laughed. "Okay, you're gonna need to back up a ways. We'll get back to me being a baby giraffe--"

"No story there. I didn't get a chance to ask for details."

"Let's start with my misconceptions of your friendship with Rita."

"We slept together at Harvard. On and off for a couple of years. No long-term plans, no declarations."

Sonny nodded as he took that in. "There is definitely more to the story than that."

"I'll open the other bottle of wine," Rafael said. Sonny grinned and turned back to the food.

They ate and drank and shared their histories. Rafael cleared the table when they were done, quelling Sonny's attempt to help with a quick look. He placed the plates and forks in the sink. When he walked back over to get the wine glasses, Sonny stood and reached for him. 

"Can I help you?" Rafael asked, running his hands up Sonny's arms. 

Sonny looked him over then looked past him towards the hallway. "Which one's the bedroom?"

"Straight back." 

"Well, something in this apartment should be."

"I cannot believe you--"

Sonny kissed him, but it wasn't like earlier, those sweet, chaste kisses. He dove in with his lips parted, his tongue touching against Rafael's instantly. Rafael responded in kind, yanking Sonny in fast and licking hard into his mouth. They stumbled to the bedroom; Sonny laughed when he clipped his shoulder on the wall, and Rafael joined him when he tripped over his own feet and went falling back on the bed.

"Perfect," Sonny muttered. He pressed his hands to Rafael's chest. "I want to suck your dick." 

"Yes."

"Other than being careful with my teeth, anything I should know?"

"Surprise me," Rafael said. The sharp look Sonny gave him made Rafael drop his head back onto the mattress. "Fuck," he murmured.

"How attached are you to these slacks staying clean?" 

Rafael stared at the ceiling and wondered if he could pass out while flat on his back. "Ruin them. I don't care." 

"Scoot back," Sonny said. He pushed at Rafael's hips as Rafael pushed himself onto his elbows and did as he was asked. Sonny looked him over once he was settled with his head on the pillows. "You have no idea how many times I've thought about this."

"Tell me."

"I didn't keep count." Sonny gave Rafael a gleeful grin. "But it's been a lot. Not just having sex with you. Just." Sonny ran his hands up Rafael's sides and then leaned over him, his forearms resting on either side of Rafael's head. "Just this, too."

Rafael pressed his thumb into one of Sonny's dimples and shuddered when Sonny turned and kissed his palm. "You trying to ruin me for the next guy?"

"Way I see it, I'm still auditioning for the part." 

Before Rafael could get out a joke about the casting couch, Sonny lifted both of Rafael's hands and kissed the palms one at a time, then nuzzled his fingers. He placed Rafael's hands back on the bed and nosed along the line of button on Rafael's shirt. He didn't unbutton anything, just breathed through the fabric. He paused at the waist of Rafael's slacks, looked up, and tugged lightly at the belt with his teeth while making eye contact.

"Fuck," Rafael breathed.

And then Sonny started nuzzling Rafael's dick through his slacks, and Rafael was sure he was going to die. Sonny kept his touches soft, mouthing along the inseam, pressed kisses just hard enough for Rafael to feel through the material. He ran his hands back and forth over Rafael's waist, then dropped his left arm to raise Rafael's right leg onto his shoulder. He moved slowly, like he was drunk on everything they were doing. He pressed his palm against Rafael's dick and then bent in so Rafael could feel how hard he was.

"Are you going to come in your pants?" Rafael asked, not sure if he was teasing or not. 

"I want to come on you. Is it too soon to tell you that?"

"Apparently not." Rafael arched his back when Sonny palmed his dick again. "Is that why you were asking about ruining my pants?"

"Yeah. I want to come on you just like this. Just, take my dick out and come on you while you're dressed. And then I want to suck your dick until you forget your name."

"Jesus Christ, where did you get that mouth?"

Sonny grinned, sharp and promising as he undid his pants with one hand and pulled his dick out of his underwear. "I never shut up. You know that. Why would I in bed?"

"There's talking in bed and there's the filth you're narrating for me." Rafael breathed in hard when Sonny started stroking himself. He moaned when Sonny turned his head and nipped softly at Rafael's inner thigh. 

"Want to mark you up," Rafael stuttered out. 

"Yeah?"

"Your inner thighs. Your hipbones. Maybe sneak one on your neck one night that will show if you move your head too fast at work the next day."

"I'm the filthy one," Sonny murmured, shaking his head. He shifted and let go of his dick, pressing his hand against Rafael's hip as he rutted against Rafael's still-clothed dick. 

Rafael was out of words. The weight and press of Sonny was making him dizzy, The heat of his breath when he turned and pressed a kiss to the inside of Rafael's knee made him groan and twist. 

Sonny came a couple of minutes later, chest heaving as he came over Rafael's chest and crotch. Rafael expected him to collapse and need to recover, but instead, Sonny yanked his belt off and nearly broke Rafael's zipper in his eagerness to get to Rafael's dick. 

If Rafael had felt winded before, Sonny sucking him down hard and fast and messy made him feel like he'd been punched in the gut. Sonny was eager--god he was so eager--and he was skilled, and he drooled over Rafael's dick like it was better than dinner, and all Rafael could do was hold onto the sheets, arch his back, and try not to pass out. 

"Sonny. I--" He came before he could finish his warning. 

Sonny swallowed, then licked Rafael lazily before he pulled his mouth away. He pressed his forehead against Rafael's thigh and gave his leg a distracted kiss. "Fuck."

"Same," Rafael said. He reached down blindly and pulled until Sonny dragged himself up to the head of the bed. "Stay the night."

"I don't have a change of clothes."

"I don't care." 

Sonny hummed in amusement. "I care. I told Rollins I was coming over for dinner. You think she's gonna miss I'm in the same suit?" 

"I don't care." 

Sonny chuckled and ran a hand through Rafael's hair. "I'll bring clothes next time. Or you could stay at mine." 

"We'll figure it out." 

Sonny smiled, then yawned. "Mind if I nap?"

"Not at all."

Sonny rolled onto his back and sat up. He pulled off his shirt and slacks, dropping them both to the floor. Rafael disrobed as well, and they met back in the middle of the bed. 

"I'll set an alarm," Rafael said. Sonny mouthed kisses on his collarbone before dropping his head to the pillow and falling asleep.

Rafael followed him down, waking up forty minutes later to his phone alarm. Sonny grumbled and rubbed his eyes, then laughed quietly when Rafael pressed him back into the mattress and kissed his sleep-warmed skin. 

"I have to go," Sonny said, but not with any real heat. 

"Five more minutes," Rafael replied, and Sonny agreed by pressing a kiss into Rafael's hair.

*

 **[4\. 525--fuck it; you know the whole thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp5Eyt7knus)**

**Rita:** If you send me anymore descriptions of your boyfriend's dick, I will professionally ruin you. 

**Barba:** You said I should share.

 **Rita:** It's not as much fun when I can't use it to make Buchanan flee in terror. 

**Barba:** One more week until disclosure.

 **Rita:** Oh, believe me, I'm counting. 

Barba chuckled and tucked his phone into his suit jacket. He was coming up to the door of the restaurant, and he spotted Sonny through the front window. He was seated, a glass of wine in front of him, a scotch (neat) set across the table, his eyes on his phone. 

"You look concerned," Barba said in greeting as he sat down across from Sonny. He stretched his legs out under the table and pressed their ankles together, then took a sip of his drink, giving Sonny a small thank you smile for ordering for him. They were a dozen blocks from the station in a higher-end place that wasn't likely to see any cops on the clientele. Another week, Rafael thought, and they could share a booth at Forlini's. Sonny had already mentioned he was looking forward to it, and Rafael had grinned in agreement. 

"Gina's resurfaced with a new first dance idea." Sonny handed his phone across the table. Gina had been quiet on the first dance conversation the last few weeks, texting Sonny she was taking time to put serious thought into it.

Rafael pulled a face at the selection. "No. God. Trite." 

"I agree, but I don't know how to tell her."

"It's _Seasons of Love_. That should tell her."

Sonny chuckled and took his phone back. "That doesn't help. She also played it on repeat for two years when it first came out." 

"And there's some genuine romance to it," Rafael conceded. 

The server came by, and Rafael and Sonny placed their orders. Rafael picked up the conversation when they were alone again. "If she wants to stick to the soundtrack and get away from being quite so trite--"

"You already used the word 'trite'." 

"--What about _I'll Cover You_?"

"No good. One of her friends used it as the first dance at her third wedding last year."

"Third? Impressive."

"Don't be an asshole." But Sonny was smiling.

Rafael smiled back. "Tell her it's trite. She needs to hear it from someone before your other sisters mock it openly."

Sonny screwed up his face in distaste. "Yeah. Okay." He texted Gina back and put his phone in his suit jacket. He put his hand on the table, and Rafael placed his so they were almost touching. "One more week to disclosure," Sonny murmured.

Rafael let himself reach out and tap one of Sonny's fingers with his own. "You still sure you want to?"

"Yeah."

It was unfair, Rafael thought, that Sonny could look so soft and certain at the same time. It made it hard to argue, even playfully. "I'm looking--"

"Barba!"

John Buchanan's bellow was cheerful, but Barba felt like cold water had been thrown down his spine. Sonny immediately tucked his hand into a fist and took a drink from his glass as Buchanan walked up from behind him and ignored him completely. "I thought that was you."

"It's me," Barba agreed. "How are you John? Haven't seen you since you lost to me a few months ago."

Buchanan grinned good-naturedly. "Well, I can't talk all the cases against you. What would Ms. Calhoun do for her pro-bono hours?"

"She volunteers with Immigration Services," Rafael answered. 

"Well, of course I knew that. Guess you were quite the influence on her at Harvard." 

"Wow," Sonny mouthed to Rafael. Rafael held back a look of faux-surprise. This was Buchanan. Not an outright bastard, but very comfortable camping out on the line to take a few cheap shots. "John, you remember Detective Carisi."

Buchanan turned towards Sonny as if seeing him for the first time. "Ah, of course. Good to see you."

"Uh-huh," Sonny replied, completely without conviction. "What brings you here tonight, Mr. Buchanan? You lose a bet?"

Rafael, glass halfway to his mouth, nearly dropped his drink in his lap. He looked at Buchanan, who looked like he'd just been sucker punched, and then at Sonny, who was meeting Buchanan's eyes with a polite smile. 

"I beg your pardon?" Buchanan said.

"Oh, sorry, bad phrasing." Sonny shook his head and made a vague hand gesture that implied he'd just realized what he said. "I mean, I know how much you make defending unquestionable rapists and other low lifes, so I figured you thought you were slumming it coming here for dinner."

Rafael sat his glass down hard so he wouldn't spill it. Buchanan looked at him, clearly expecting Rafael to speak up on his behalf, berate Sonny for his rudeness to a colleague. Rafael simply shrugged. "I didn't hear anything libelous." 

"Well, a man comes over to say hello, and he's treated like this," Buchanan said, puffing out his chest. He pointed a finger at Sonny. "Everyone in this business knows you've got a law degree, son. You ever want anyone to take you seriously if you use it, you need to learn some manners."

"Do you do seminars?" Sonny asked.

Buchanan stared silently for a moment, then turned and stormed away. Rafael stared at Sonny for a moment before lifting his glass and stretching his arm across the table. "Well done."

Sonny touched his wine glass to Rafael's tumbler and shrugged. "Seemed the easiest way to get rid of him. If he'd had a minute to think, he might have realized this isn't the usual place an ADA and a detective meet to talk strategy. If he knew before we disclosed, he'd use it."

"Not to mention Rita would have my balls if he found out without her getting to tell him."

"Well, that's really what I was worried about," Sonny said, his dimples showing when he grinned. 

*

**[1\. And if We Make it 'Til Then, Can I Ask You Again?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bWGjUKyffM) **

Olivia stared at the disclosure form Rafael handed her, then turned her head and stared at the disclosure form Sonny had handed her not a second before. "Well," she said. 

Rafael waited for her to say something sarcastic but kind. Instead, she looked up at the both of them, took their measure, and beamed. "Good for you," she said. 

"Thanks," Sonny said. He was blushing, and he was twisting his fingers together a bit, but he was meeting Olivia's eyes and was grinning.

"Appreciate that," Rafael told her. "I've already established a protocol if I need to recuse myself for personal involvement."

"I haven't told Rollins or Finn yet. I was waiting until after this," Sonny added.

"Okay. Both good things to know." Olivia placed the forms on top of one another and looked at them again. "Shall I book a table at Forlini's for this evening? I can get these stamped by end of business if you like."

Rafael glanced at Sonny, who nodded. "That'd be great, Liv. Thanks."

"Congratulations," she said. She stood and walked around the desk and hugged them both. "I'd make a joke about a betting pool, but I think we all finally gave up a couple of years ago."

"There's the sarcasm I was waiting for," Rafael said. 

There was a knock on the door, and Rollins stuck her head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Carisi, your sister Gina's on the phone, and she's crying."

"Shit," Sonny said and left the office, but not before touching Rafael lightly on the hand.

"Should I worry?" Olivia asked. 

"She's been wedding planning, as I'm sure you've heard."

Olivia chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Rollins eats it up like its _Real Housewives_." 

"Less profanity, but I can see the comparison. Given her track record, I wouldn't be surprised if that's the break-up call."

"Look at you," Olivia said with a grin as she patted Rafael on the shoulder. "Newly disclosed with what looks like a very happy relationship, and you're still a bitter cynic at your core."

"I wouldn't want to change too much. No one could take it." 

Olivia laughed, though she stopped short when Sonny came back into the office, pointed a finger at Rafael, and said, " _Next Ten Minutes_!"

"What?" Olivia asked.

Rafael nodded slowly. "That's good. It's sweet. It's honest."

"She was crying because she thought it was perfect and got worried I'd say the whole show is about divorce."

"The whole show is about divorce."

Sonny scoffed. "No, it's about a relationship. That's different. I told her I thought it was great."

"It is great," Rafael agreed. He looked at Olivia. She stared at him, clearly lost. "I'll explain at Forlini's tonight."

"Sure," she said with a shrug and a smile. She laughed again and gave them both one more look. "I don't know what the hell you two are talking about, but you definitely talked about it like a couple. Good work."

Sonny beamed at her before following Rafael out of the office. "See you tonight," Sonny said to Rafael, and Rafael gave him a short nod of agreement before seeing himself out.

The last thing he heard as he stepped on the elevator was a shriek of glee from Rollins followed instantly by a shriek of surprise. Sonny must have told her about the song choice and the disclosure at the same time. Rafael smiled all the way back to his office, humming the tune under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened because I watched Raul's version of "Company" and was reminded that "Marry Me a Little" is NOT a good wedding song but it's one I know shows up a LOT. So, I ran with it. The only one on the list I will admit to being a bit beyond is "Sixteen Going on Seventeen," but chalk that up to SVU melodrama.
> 
> (Self-betaed. Lemme know if I misspelled something.)


End file.
